How to train your dragon - the dragon rider
by Xbox Gamer
Summary: Hiccup finds Toothless when he is 7 and leaves berk a year later to protect Toothless. Years later people talk about the dragon rider who protects vikings and dragons from drago bludvist and his army's. This is the story about a boy and his dragon who became legends and brought peace to dragons and vikings
1. Chapter 1

How to train your dragon - The Dragon Rider

Introduction -

This is berk; berk is home to a small clan of Vikings known as the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. There are many tribes in the area however the hairy hooligan tribe is one of the most respected tribes in the area. These Vikings are some of the great and best fighters ever and they need to be when you are up against enemies like Dragons.

The Hairy Hooligans and all the other tribes have been at war with the dragons for at least 300 years, both sides never giving up and the fight between dragons and Vikings still goes on. In the village of berk there is a small 7 year old boy named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Hiccup is a bit small for his age in the eyes of Vikings but he has a strong heart. Hiccup's dad is Stoick the vast, chief of the hairy hooligans and is known to be one of the best dragon slayers to ever live. Stoick's wife and Hiccup's mother Valka is also a good fighter too. She has never killed a dragon because when dragon raids happen she is locked in her house keeping Hiccup safe however if a dragon does get close to her she will always bring out her personal staff and whack the dragons head with it.

Stoick and Valka loved their son very much, Stoick always says that Hiccup will be the strongest Viking to ever live and will end the war between dragons and Vikings. Valka also believes that Hiccup will bring peace to berk and end this war; she believes this because she knows that hiccup has good heart something that many Vikings don't have.

Hiccup even at the age of 7 was the brightest person on the island of berk, he was even smarter than the adults because they are more fighters than thinkers, that's Vikings for you strike first and ask questions later. Hiccup couldn't do much around the village due to his age however this didn't stop Hiccup from doing stuff round and outside the village, Hiccup is very curious and likes to learn, Hiccup spends some time in Gobber's workshop [Gobber is Stoicks best and oldest friend, he is like a uncle to Hiccup] he doesn't do much around the shop but Gobber see that the lad likes to learn so he teaches Hiccup about being a blacksmith. Hiccup's main hobby is going into the woods of berk and explore. Hiccup love's looking at new places and discovering new things and so does his close friend Astrid Hofferson. Ever since Hiccup and Astrid could walk they have always been close. Sometimes Hiccup and Astrid would go deep into the forest to explore and get lost. When they do Stoick as chief and good friends with Astrid parents sends the whole of berk to go into the forest and find them. They would always find them in a small cave hiding because of the thunder and lighting. Stoick, Valka and Astrid's parents would always laugh when they would find them because Hiccup and Astrid would be cuddled up together trying to protect each other from the lighting. After they are home Valka would have to stay with Hiccup all night because he was afraid of the thunder and lightning but Valka didn't care she loved being with her son. Stoick would come and check up on them in the middle of the night and he would see Hiccup cuddled with his mother that brought a smile to Stoick's face. Hiccup's life is a great one but this isn't even the beginning of his of his life, his life is about to change when he goes into the forest and discovers something that will change his life and the world forever. This is the story of a boy who became a dragon rider and Legend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - A new friend and a new life

It was just another day for Hiccup, the sun was out, the birds where singing and Hiccup going into the forest to explore and discover Berks mysteries. Before Hiccup went into the forest his day stared like any other day, he got up, had some breakfast and spent some time with his parents. After that Hiccup went to the forge to help Gobber with a few things and after that he went to spend some time with Astrid and the others. The other kid's names were Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Hiccup played with them for a few hours and then headed into the forest. Hiccup was just walking on his normal path when he hears something odd.

"What was that"? He thought to himself. Hiccup run to wear he heard the sound come from.

As Hiccup came closer to the sound he notices that he was entering the cove where he would go to read, draw and write.

As he entered the cove he looked down at the pond and stared in amazement. Hiccup saw a small black dragon at the pond eating some fish. Hiccup had never seen a dragon before because when dragon raids happen he would be in his house with his mother; this is why Hiccup was so amazed.

What Hiccup didn't know was the dragon he was looking at was a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lighting and death, this dragon was one of the most powerful dragon and one of the rarest dragons to ever live. Hiccup did not know that he just made history; he is the first Viking to ever see a night fury. As Hiccup watched the dragon eat he decides to go over to the dragon. Vikings always kill dragons on sight but Hiccup as smart as he was didn't know anything about dragon yet because his parents didn't want to frighten him about the tales of dragons.

He started to climb down into the cove and walked over to the night fury. The dragon notice Hiccup coming over to him and look at him with Curiosity.

"Hi there" Hiccup said with a small smile. The Night Fury was a smart dragon it knew what Hiccup was saying so he smiled back at Hiccup. Hiccup laughed when the dragon did a smile because the dragon had no teeth, Hiccup got a little shock when the dragon to another bite at his fish, he saw that the dragon has Retractable Teeth which he thought was cool.

"Wow retractable teeth you're cool dragon little guy" Hiccup said

"My name is Hiccup, have you got a name" Hiccup asked

The dragon shacked its head meaning no.

"Oh ok then would you like a name".

The dragon nodded his head

"Ok then how about ... Toothless yeah Toothless do you like that name".

The dragon nodded and jumped around happy he finally had a name.

Hiccup stuck out his hand to pet Toothless but Toothless just stared at his hand this went on for a few seconds and Hiccup was a bit confused at what Toothless was doing. Hiccup later would realize that this is how a dragon and human start a bond. At that moment Toothless closed his eyes and placed his nose onto his hand. After that Toothless jumped around wanting Hiccup to play with him and Hiccup was happy to do so.

The two new friends were playing with each other for hours and were having fun, so much fun that Hiccup had almost forgot the time and needed to get home. As Hiccup was leaving he could that Toothless was sad that he was leaving. Hiccup knew he couldn't bring toothless to the village because he knew what Vikings thought of dragons.

"Don't worry bud" Hiccup shouted

"I'll be back tomorrow and don't worries I'll bring back some fish too" Hiccup said as he left.

Just before Hiccup left he could see Toothless jumping around again because he said he would come back and bring fish as well. As Hiccup left a smile went on his face seeing Toothless happy.

Back home Hiccup was walking through the village and heading into his house for dinner with his dad and Gobber. His mother was in the market getting a few things so she would be late getting home. In the Haddock household Hiccup, Stoick and Gobber were all having dinner. Stoick and Gobber were just talking about the village and Hiccup was drawing Toothless in his book. As Hiccup was looking at the drawing of Toothless he decided he would ask his father questions about dragons.

"Hey dad can I ask you something" Hiccup said as he was drawing.

"Sure son ask away" Stoick said.

"Are dragons dangerous" Hiccup said

Stoick and Gobber let out a small laugh when Hiccup asked that.

"Well son I don't mean to scare you and your mother wouldn't want me to tell because you're just a kid but I guess it's time you should know about dragons".

Stoick got up from his seat.

"Son dragons are dangerous, they are killing machines with no minds and show no mercy to us, this is why we fight and kill them".

"Hiccup we have been at war with the dragons for at least 300 years, they kill us and we kill them, this is what we Vikings do, fight to live" Gobber said.

Everything his dad and Gobber were telling came to a huge shock to Hiccup, he had just spent a hole day with a dragon and not once did Toothless try and attack Hiccup, he was friendly.

It had now been a year since Hiccup and Toothless met. Over the year Toothless had grown quite a bit and so did Hiccup.

Hiccup and Toothless were best friends and they had a strong bond with each other. Soon after Hiccup and Toothless met Toothless let Hiccup ride on him to go flying. Flying on the back of a dragon was an amazing feeling for Hiccup, him and Toothless would go flying every day and every day their bond got stronger and stronger. As their bond and friendship got stronger and got more and more concerned about Toothless. Hiccup knew if his father, mother, Gobber or any other Viking found out about Toothless they would kill him.

He also knew it would be a few more years till he and the other kids were taught more about dragons. You see on Berk and most other villages children are taught more about dragons just before they turn 13. Vikings do this to make sure the kids are ready for the dragons when they turn into adults.

Hiccup did not like the idea of being taught something about dragons that was not true. He was the only one who knew what dragons were truly capable of.

To protect Toothless he knew there was only one thing he could do and that was to leave berk on Toothless to keep him safe. This was a hard choice for Hiccup to make but if he wanted to keep Toothless safe he had no choice he had to leave Berk his home. Hiccup knew what he was giving up he was giving his family, his friends and his tribe. Hiccup loved his family, he loved his friends and he loved his home but Toothless was his best friend and Hiccup would never forgive himself if something happened to him. Toothless as a night fury was one of the smartest dragon in this world so knew what Hiccup was giving up and he didn't like the idea of Hiccup giving up everything for him. Toothless gave Hiccup looks saying not to leave but Hiccup was as stubborn as his father there was no changing his mind.

The night came and it was time for Hiccup and Toothless to leave Berk. When darkness hit Berk Hiccup packed a few things he thought he would need for when he leaves. Before Hiccup was about to leave his house he left a note on his bed. He knew in the morning his mother would come and check on him to see if he was awake so he left a note on the bed. The note Hiccup wrote wasn't very long all it said was he was leaving because he discovered some and needed to protect something. Hiccup knew his parents wouldn't understand at first but one day he hoped they would. The note all said he loved both of his parents and everyone else on Berk. The note was hard for Hiccup to write he didn't know what to write but if he didn't write a note his parents and everyone else would think he was kidnapped.

Before Hiccup left the village and headed to the cove he went to the forge first to sort out something. When Hiccup got to the forge Gobber was still there working at the last of the weapons and singing away. Hiccup had to let out a small laugh Gobber was a terrible singer. When Gobber left the forge Hiccup went in and headed into his small room to get an axe he made for Astrid. Hiccup really like Astrid since the day they met and he wanted to make sure she got the axe Hiccup made her.

When he left the axe on the stall where Gobber would notice it he left the forge and headed for the cove. When he got to the cove Toothless was all ready to go and so was Hiccup. Hiccup attached the bag with his stuff in it to the saddle he made for Toothless, got onto Toothless and headed into the air. As they got into the air he turned his head around to see Berk one final time. As they were flying Berk got smaller and smaller until Hiccup turned his head back to the front and said "Goodbye everyone" in a sad voice and with that Hiccup and Toothless headed into the unknown world and went to find a new home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – A new home

**Hi guys sorry for taking so long my internet is bad. I will try and update once a week two weeks at the most and sorry if i have spelling mistakes, i am new to writing but i will try my best. Please leave a comment if you like the story and give me advice if you want. Enjoy. **

After the two best friends left Berk they had been flying around for about for a week now still trying to find a place to call home. For the past week they had been checking islands to live in but some of them had other Vikings in them. While looking for a new home the Hiccup and Toothless just stayed in caves when looking around the islands. While staying in the caves Toothless went out to catch some fish for him and Hiccup while Hiccup took this as a change to drawing the island. The cave they were in was high up in the mountain so he got a great view of the island. When Toothless got back they both had dinner and then went to bed they had a busy day tomorrow trying to find a new home.

While Toothless was sleeping Hiccup was trying to think of a place to stay and call home. A few days ago they both saw a large group of dragons flying by all going in the same direction. Hiccup decided that night that they would head in the direction the dragons were going. He wanted to learn more about dragons and train more and learn their ways as well, he knew all dragons had their secrets and he wanted to know them all. During the year when he found Toothless Hiccup also trained many other dragons as well. The dragons he trained were all in the forest they would come and go but Hiccup trained them all. This is why Hiccup now wanted to follow those dragons so he could train more and learn more about them. The next morning Hiccup got up early and started to pack his stuff. While he was packing Toothless woke up to see what he was doing. Their original plan was to stay on the island for a few days so he thought it was weird that Hiccup was packing up. Hiccup turned round to see Toothless giving him a confused look.

"Oh sorry bud I forgot to tell you "

He got up of the floor to talk to Toothless

"I know we planned to stay here for a few days but I've got an idea where we could go and stay".

Toothless ears perked up as he got off the floor moving his head asking Hiccup to continue.

"Well we both saw a large group of dragons a few days ago so why don't we head in their direction they could lead us to hole nest of dragons bud what do you say, does it sound like a good idea".

He let out a smile and licked Hiccups face.

Hiccup let out a small laugh "I take that as a yes".

With that Hiccup finished packing the rest of his stuff and he and Toothless headed out to find those dragons they saw.

Hiccup and Toothless had been flying for a few hours now trying to find those dragons. Toothless was starting to get tried Hiccup could tell. He was about to tell Toothless to find a place they could rest however just as he was about to speak dozens of dragons came out of nowhere all heading in the same direction. This woke the pair up a soon they were heading in the same direction with the dragons.

"Wow" Hiccup said as he and Toothless flying with the other dragons were coming up to a mountain covered in giant spikes of ice. As they got closer to the mountain the dragons they were following went inside and the pair followed them. They were flying for about a minute into the cave until they reached the heart of the cave.

As they landed Hiccup and Toothless were now in the heart of the mountain were hundreds if not thousands of dragons flying about in this beautiful sanctuary.

"We hit the jackpot bud this place is amazing" Hiccup said smiling and looking around the sanctuary in amazement. Toothless nodded and smiled at Hiccup. Even Toothless had never been around this many dragons so for him this was just as amazing as well.

As they were looking around a few dragons came around the pair looking at them curiously. The dragons a human with a night fury to them this was a little odd. For one they had never seen a night fury before and two all the humans they encountered tried to kill them but they could Hiccup was no threat. The dragons knew Hiccup was just boy so they knew he wasn't dangerous. Hiccup approached the dragons to give them a pat which he knew the dragons would like. As Hiccup and Toothless were getting to know there new friends a large white dragon rose up to see what the fuss was about. Hiccups mouth almost hit the ground when he saw this dragon and Toothless stood beside him just looking at the dragon.

Hiccup and Toothless were looking at the great bewilderbeast, the alpha dragon and the king of all dragons. As the alpha he could control all dragons expect for a few. Those dragons being scuttleclaws other bewilderbeasts and night furies which Hiccup and Toothless will discover while living in the sanctuary. The alpha himself did not expect to see a human with a night fury this was truly amazing to him. The alpha was one of the wisest dragons alive and he always wanted peace between dragons and humans, maybe these two could make his wish come true. Hiccup and Toothless still continued to stare the alpha because of his and the fact they had never seen a dragon like this one before. The alpha let out a small smile and blew a small cloud of ice at them. Hiccup looked like a snowman and Toothless looked like a snow dragon. Hiccup chuckled while wiping the snow of him and Toothless gave the alpha a small glare. The alpha let out a small laugh and then left the pair and went back to sleep.

"Relax bud he was only joking, come let's look around we mint find another night fury". Hiccup said as he was walking down a hill and Toothless replied by coming with him.

They had been in the sanctuary for about an hour now looking around still finding new species of dragons. The names of some of the dragons Hiccup had never heard of before are called raincutters, snafflefangs, hobblegrunts, and much more. Hiccup knew these dragons were new because before he left Berk he managed to read the book of dragons to the names of the different types of dragons and what they look like. As him and Toothless were looking at all these new dragons Hiccup knew they found their new home.

Later in the sanctuary at night they found several caves they could stay in. Before going to sleep they went to catch some fish and after they were done eating they went back to the cave and got some sleep.

They woke up the next felling refreshed and still excited to get to know there new friends better.

"Morning bud you ready to explore more" Hiccup said stretching. Toothless responded by running out of the cave. "I take that as a yes" Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

As they were looking around Hiccup notice that there was some dragons were injured. Some dragons had missing limbs, some had bad wings that were broken and other was in pain because of their bad teeth.

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other worried they both cared about the dragons. Toothless as a dragon was scared seen other dragons like this he would hate to be in the pain there in. As for Hiccup these were the creatures he cared about seeing them like this was really getting to him. However Hiccup soon got an idea that would help the dragons.

"Bud I think I've got an idea to help the others out" Toothless looked at Hiccup hope in the dragon's eyes.

"Bud when I was on Berk I knew how to make things and still do, if we can build a forge I might be able to make things that could help the others out but to do this I need help building a forge, what do you say bud want to help" Hiccup needed with a small smile.

Toothless smiled and then stated licking Hiccup again. "Ok ok thanks bud but please stop with the licking it doesn't wash out you know. Toothless replied by licking him again. Hiccup rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh.

Several hours of hard work later Hiccup and Toothless finally got the forge up and running. As they were building the other dragons decided that they wanted to help out. This was very handy because Hiccup couldn't find enough wood, metal and stone for the forge. He needed to go out of the sanctuary and find what he needed. Toothless couldn't carry all the materials he needed but luckily the other dragons wanted to help. Three other dragons helped bringing the materials to the sanctuary. These dragons were a stormcutter, a rumblehorn and a hotburble.

With the forge up and running Hiccup soon started making items that would help the dragons. Toothless was tried so he was taking a nap. Hiccup should be resting to he couldn't rest knowing the dragons needed his help so he continue on building. He had learned a lot from spending time at the forge with Gobber, within a few hours he finished his work. He made prosthetic legs for the dragons that couldn't walk, he also made wing slings for the dragons with bad wings and he even got rid of the bad teeth for all the dragons and gave them new metal ones instead. He was tried but Hiccup could sleep that day knowing he helped so many dragons. All the dragons he helped came up to him with smiles and licked it was their way of saying thank you. With all the dragons sorted the young lad headed back to his night fury companion and to some well-deserved rest.

One week later...

It was one week later and much had changed around the sanctuary. The dragons were some much happier knowing Hiccup was around to help and protect them. While in the sanctuary Hiccup decided to build a new saddle for Toothless and makes a few new things for himself. He made a metal helmet (the one from the second film but smaller)to protect his face from the wind when flying, he also made a riding vest (the one from the first film)to strap onto the saddle for Toothless so he wouldn't fall of at high speed. He also started to draw a map of all the places he and Toothless visited. He hadn't much on the map yet but then he and Toothless get time they will explore the world.

The alpha was very grateful to have Hiccup and Toothless in the sanctuary. He saw his fellow dragons much happier with their prosthetic legs, wing strings and new teeth. While resting from his work Hiccup decided to still train as many dragons as he could he wanted to train and learn from them all. The dragons also wanted to learn from Hiccup he could teach them how to avoid trappers, Vikings and teach them new tactics as well. Hiccup stated by teaching them hand signals, he was also teaching Toothless a few new things as well. Even the alpha wanted to learn these hand signals in case Hiccup ever needed him the alpha was more than happy to help if they ever needed him.

Yes Hiccups life was becoming an amazing life to live however he did miss his family back on Berk. He would sometimes think of his mum and dad and wonder what they must be thinking right now. He said in his note he discovered something so he had to leave because of it but he was worried that his parents thought what he hated them and left because of it. If that's what they thought it would break his heart. Someone else Hiccup also missed was Astrid. They were very close friends and he really missed her to. Hiccup swears that one day he will return home but for now the dragons needed him and soon he will discover that they will need him a lot more than he thinks.

Soon he will know that in a faraway land there is a mad man capturing dragons and using them to build an army to take over the entire world. Hiccup will learn that he needs to be more than a medic for the dragons he will need to a protector and defender of the dragons and Vikings as well. He must become a true dragon rider, a true dragon master, and a true legend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 - 7 years later and Drago Bludvist

**Hi guys I'm back, sorry about the spelling mistakes I made in the last chapter. Like I said I'm new to writing. I will try and make fewer mistakes in the future. Anyway here's the next chapter, if you have any advice on how to improve my story please say, I want to make this as good as possible. Anyway enjoy and please leave a review.**

A lot can happen in seven years and for Hiccup and Toothless a lot had changed. The young dragon rider and his night fury companion were rapidly becoming legends. Hiccup and Toothless in the last seven years had started to explore the entire Archipelago. They had seen every village in the entire Archipelago, of course when they went near a village they made sure they weren't seen by anyone. The only time anyone people would ever see the amazing pair is when outcasts, pirates or invaders ever invade a Viking village. They protected every village in the Archipelago and saved thousands of lives while doing it. Hiccup and Toothless were not just protecting Vikings they were also protecting the dragons. Any dragon that needed a home, or that was captured or injured was saved by Hiccup and Toothless and then brought back to the sanctuary.

Hiccup and Toothless were not the only ones saving the dragons, over the years other dragons decided to join the pair in saving their kid and proving to Vikings they weren't killing machines who attack without reason. The group of dragons that joined them were some of the first dragons Hiccup trained himself. These dragons were very close to the pair and Hiccup had giving them all names. The stormcutter was called Cloudjumper, the rumblehorn Skullcrusher and the hotburple Grump. These three dragons came with the pair on their missions after about a year when Hiccup and Toothless came to the sanctuary. A few years later after those five more dragons joined the missions. Hookfang a monstrous nightmare, Stormfly a deadly nadder, Meatlug a gronckle, Barf and Belch the hideous zippleback and a terrible terror named Sharpshot. Hiccup used Sharpshot to deliver messages to the dragons in the sanctuary in case he needed back up. All these dragons went on missions with the pair but when they did exploring it was just Hiccup and Toothless.

The first time they were seen by other Vikings was when invaders were trying to take over the island that was home to the meathead tribe. The invaders had large numbers and could have taken over the island and the meatheads knew it. However the invaders were not expecting a dragon rider to come to the aid of the meatheads. Soon the battle on the island was stopped at the whistling sound of a night fury approaching. "Night fury" one of the invaders screamed," Get down "by another invader. The night fury destroyed several ships belonging to the invaders, only a few ships remained intact. "RETREAT RETREAT WE CANT GO UP AGAINST THAT NIGHT FURY GET BACK TO THE SHIPS" the leader of the invaders shouted. The meatheads were confused in that battle the night fury didn't attack them once why. They got the shock of their lives when they saw a human riding on the night fury. "By Odin I can't believe what I'm seeing" the chief said in shock. Nobody had ever seen a night fury before and to see a dragon rider was a sight to remember. The chief wanted to say thank you to the dragon rider but they took off before he got the chance to say anything. Hiccup was still worried in case they harmed Toothless which is why they left in a rush.

Soon word of the dragon rider and his night fury spread like wildfire, they were talked about from all over the Archipelago. Soon other villages came under attack and like the meatheads they were all saved by the dragon rider. Even after seven years of protecting everyone some people say that the dragon rider is just a myth but most people knew he was real. Word had reached about the dragon rider at Ironguard city too. Ironguard city was one of the biggest places in the Archipelago and was ruled by a peaceful and fair king. When news of the dragon rider reached the king he took a great interest in the dragon rider. You see the king wanted the dragon rider's help for the king had discovered that an old enemy of the Archipelago was coming and Hiccup knew who this enemy is. Drago Bludvist.

Drago Bludvist was a mad man without mercy; he was a killer and one of the most feared men to walk this earth. Hiccup had discovered him during his first year in the sanctuary. He found out that Drago had 10 army's with thousands of men in each one and was planning to take over the Archipelago and then the world. He also found out that Drago was using dragons to build his army as well. This was a shock to Hiccup and Toothless. One day they decided to go and spy on Drago and his men. They saw armoured dragons all over the place it was a scary site. As Hiccup was looking he soon found who he was looking for. He saw Drago heading towards the new dragons his trappers got him. As he see was watching Drago started yelling and swinging his bullhook weapon around looking towards the sea. From the sea another bewilderbeast came up bowing his head to Drago. Drago ordered the alpha to get the new dragons under control and the alpha did just that. Hiccup and Toothless couldn't believe it, Drago had his own alpha and the alpha listened to him. After seeing this they headed back to the sanctuary. Hiccup soon learned that Drago found that alpha when it was just a hatchling and Drago raised it to become a war machine. This only made him work harder and faster when going out on missions with the dragons. He however did have a few advantages that Drago didn't know about. One was Drago had no idea that Toothless couldn't be controlled by any alpha, two Drago didn't know where Hiccups nest was and three he didn't know that Hiccup had his own alpha. Hiccup had told his alpha about Drago's alpha and they both agreed that when the time is right they would go head to head with the evil pair and stop them.

In the present day Hiccup, Toothless and the rest of their group has just returned home after saving more dragons from Drago's trappers. With a large group of dragons saved today the pair could get a good night sleep after a hard day's work. Hiccup was now 15 years old and had grown quite bit. He was still a bit skinny for his age but he was solid muscle and very strong. Over the years he managed to teach himself how to fight and get his hands on fighting and blacksmith books as well. In his spare time Hiccup also wrestled with the dragons and the dragons were a lot stronger than Vikings so when it came to fighting outcast, invaders, or Drago's men he would beat them very easily. As for his clothes not much had changed, he only made a larger helmet and riding vest as he grew bigger. The only used a sword in battle but the sword was made from gronckle iron which he discovered about 5 years ago. It was a lot stronger than steel. I guess you could say Hiccup gets his fighting skills from his father as well as his leadership skills too. Yes life was going very well for Hiccup; the same could not be said for the trappers that were returning to Drago's hideout.

The dragon trappers for Drago Bludvist had a really bad day and was about to get a lot worse. The dragon rider stole the shipment of dragons they had for Drago and at this moment they were approaching Drago's hideout without any dragons. All the men on board were scared they knew that Drago did to people who fail him.

"Settle down lads settle down" the captain of the ship shouted.

"Look men I know you are all scared but nothing bad is going to happen" the captain with confidence, he believed Drago would listen to reason.

"Sir this is Drago Bludvist we're talking about, a man who kills people for just looking at him wrong, we're dead men, we don't have any dragons" one of the trappers said.

"Look men the dragon rider is the one to blame here not us, all I have to do is to explain to Drago what happen and he'll let it go I'm sure" the captain replied.

The captain's men looked at each other unsure they knew what kind of man Drago was.

"Look men you don't have to leave the ship I will go and talk to Drago alone and everything will be fine" The captain said. His men when started to settle down a bit knowing they didn't have to go near the man they all fear.

As they were sailing they did settle down and soon they were entering Drago's hideout were his main army was. Drago's hideout was just outside the Archipelago and his other armies were more in the dark lands were Drago and his men came from.

The captain and his men docked the ship and as the captain got of the ship his men started to get scared again.

The captain however did not notice this as his full focus was on the man he was approaching.

"Drago sir can I have a word" the captain asked. The captain was sweating; he was starting to get nerves.

Drago who was talking to one of his generals turned round with an annoyed look on his face.

"What is it" Drago said. As the captain was about to speak Drago notice the captains ship had no dragons on the deck. He when started to see red as rage built up in him.

He grabbed the captain by the throat. "Where are the dragons" he said in a deep and slow voice looking down at the captain.

He loosened his grip a little to let the captain speak. "I'm sorry sir the dragon rider stole them he…"

The captain didn't get a chance to finish as Drago tightened his grip again around the captains throat.

"So you come to me with an excuse and just expect me to let you and your men go" he said in anger. The captain nodded his head a little.

"YOU AND YOUR MEN ARE WORTHLESS" Drago shouted. He then started to walk to the captain's ship still holding the man in the air by the throat. Dragos men followed their leader with crossbows in hand as they knew what was about to happen.

The captain's men started to shake in fear as they saw Drago coming to the ship holding their captain by the throat. He threw the captain into his men as they all fell down.

"You and your men have out lived your usefulness "Drago said as he turned around heading back to his ship.

"Kill them" he shouted to his men.

"Wait Drago please give us another chance" the captain begged.

"I don't give second chances" he said to himself. His men at that moment fired their crossbow killing the captain and his men and then burning their ship sending it to the bottom of the sea.

As Drago was walking back to his shop he stopped to talk to one of his scouts who deliver messages to Drago allies.

"Commander" Drago said

"Yes sir how can I help" he said as he turned around to speak to Drago.

"I need you to deliver a message to Eret, tell him I want twice as many dragons in his next shipment" he said to the commander. Eret son of Eret was Dragos best dragon trapper; he and his had their own fort which was useful for trapping dragon and keeping them locked up in.

"Yes sir, any other messages you want delivered", the commanders asked.

"Tell the bounty hunters the price on the dragon riders head is now tripled" Drago said walking away.

"Yes sir as you command" the commander said bowing his head.

Drago walked back onto his ship with anger still inside. The dragon rider had cost him hundreds of dragon over the 7 years; the rider had also destroyed four of his armies as well. He still another six armies at his command however his plans to take over the Archipelago were delayed because of the dragon rider.

As he walked to his quarters the dragons on his ship bowed their heads down at him as he walk by. Ever the dragons feared Drago, they all knew what would happen if they didn't bow to him. As he entered his quarters he grabbed his bullhook weapon and took it over to the grinder to sharpen it. As he was sharpening his weapon one of his generals walks in to talk to him.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking, why did you have those trappers killed" the general asked. Drago didn't respond right away his focus was on his weapon.

"They failed to stop the dragon rider and they failed to bring me dragons, I have no use for men who fail me". Drago said as he walked up to place his weapon back on the wall.

Drago then continued to talk to his general. "The rider has cost me so much over the last 7 years, we must find and kill him at any cost "he said slamming his fist onto his desk.

"I know sir but there's something else I need to discuss with you" the general said coming over to Dragos desk.

"What is it now general"? Drago asked.

"It's to do with Ironguard sir there's something you should know" the general replied

The mention of Ironguard had Drago interested; Ironguard was the city he wanted to use as his kingdom.

"The king of the city has called a meeting; he has called all the chieftains of the Archipelago to come to the city to discuss the threat they all face, you" the general explained.

"Really there hasn't been a meeting of chieftains for a very long time" Drago said with a small smile. Years ago the chiefs came together to discuss the dragons. While the meeting was going Drago came in the meeting saying he alone could control the dragon and he could keep them safe if they all bowed down and follow him. All the chiefs' just laughed at him. As Drago turned and walked away in anger he said," then see how well you do without me. As he said that he ordered the dragons to burn the hall to the ground and kill everyone. That was the day Drago became the most feared man in the Archipelago.

"If I recall the last meeting didn't go very well for the chief's, did it sir" the general said with a small smile knowing the answer.

Drago let out a laugh," That was the day they all started to fear me and now that they have called another meeting its clear they still do". Drago said looking down at his map while smiling.

"Indeed sir, anyway I'll get back to work" the general said walking out the door leaving Drago to think.

He leaned back on his chair thinking about that day he had all the chiefs killed. Something Drago didn't know was one of the chiefs who went to the meeting survived the attack. The chief who survived was Stoick the vast chieftain of Berk and the dragon rider's father. At this moment Stoick and a few others from Berk were sailing to Ironguard for the meeting. Stoick only hoped it wouldn't end like last time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 – The meeting of the king and chiefs

The sea was smooth as the Vikings of Berk sailed to Ironguard city to meet with the king and the other chieftains of the Archipelago. Stoick the vast chief of Berk had received a message from the king of Ironguard city saying that an old threat enemy was planning to take over the Archipelago and he and the other chieftain have been called to Ironguard to discuss the issue and stop this threat. Stoick knew the king, he was a good man and a strong ally, he knew the king wouldn't make this up and if the king was calling the other chiefs as well this threat must be serious. After getting the message from one of Ironguard's scout Stoick gathered a few other Vikings to come to Ironguard with him and headed out to sail. While sailing to the city Stoick was wondering about this threat the king was so worried about and why gather the other chieftains, Stoick didn't know the threat was the man he feared, Drago Bludvist. Everyone on Berk and the other villages always thought he was scared of nothing but Drago Bludvist struck fear into Stoicks heart. The only people who knew Stoick was afraid of Drago were Valka and Gobber.

As they were getting closer to Ironguard Stoick was also thinking something else, the most important thing in his life, Hiccup. It had been 7 years since he left the island of Berk, 7 long years. Stoick and the other Vikings including Valka and Gobber went out on search parties to find Hiccup but they couldn't find him anywhere. He remembers the day Hiccup went away. He and his wife Valka got up early in the morning to go fishing with their son. Stoick had been busy doing his chief duties and hadn't spent a lot of time with Hiccup. He felt bad so he said to Valka that they would all go fishing in the morning as a family. As they got up to get ready they went upstairs to Hiccups to surprise him with this trip. As they went into his room all they found was a note on his bed. After they read the note they were in shock, their son had left the island. Ever since that day things had not been the same, Stoick and Valka never smiled like they used and poor Gobber felt lonely in his forge. Someone else who was never the same was Astrid Hofferson, she was devastated that Hiccup was gone he was first best friend and she really missed him. She would sometimes get the others to help her find Hiccup thinking he was still some were on the island but they had no luck.

As Stoick and the others were nearing the docks he saw the other chieftains arriving as well. As they got of the ship he greeted the others saying hello to them all. Even Dagur chief of the Berserkers was here too, Stoick and the other chiefs didn't like Dagur he was insane and was going to bring his tribe to their doom. Between the city and the sea was a large plain field that was prefect for a large army. The field was about half a mile long and was filled with snow and dirt, so the chiefs and their men had some walking to do. As they were walking to the city Stoick was still thinking about Hiccup.

"You ok there Stoick, you're being awfully quiet, what on your mind" Gobber asked. He too had also come along.

"I'm just thinking about Hiccup Gobber I hope he's safe" he said with a sad voice and looking down.

"We'll find him and don't worry Hiccups a smart lad he'll be safe I'm sure of it, and who knows we might find him in the city" Gobber said with a smile trying to cheer him up.

"You're right Gobber, about him being safe" Stoick said looking up. "However I don't think he'll be in Ironguard Gobber, it's like you said Hiccup is smart surly he would know a boy his age would attract tension in a city like this" Stoick said pointing to the city.

"You make a good point but who knows someone might of seen him" Gobber replied.

"Maybe, I guess when we get to the city it wouldn't hurt to ask around" Stoick said looking back to Gobber. Gobber nodded back.

As they were walking Stoicks mind turned back to the king. He was starting to worry a bit about this threat that had the king so worried. The king had the largest army in the Archipelago, the Berserkers had the largest fleet but the king's army had the finest and bravest men. The Kings name is Destin, Destin the wise he is called. He was named the wise because he always made the right choices and kept the peace however soon because of Drago were will no longer be peace.

Soon all the chieftains and their men were coming up to the gate to Ironguard. The city was surrounded by huge castle walls protecting the city and keeping intruders out. The guards guarding the gate open it to let the chiefs in. Once all the chiefs and were men were in the city the guards closed the huge doors. As they were making their way to the palace the citizens of Ironguard stepped aside to let them pass. They all knew why they were hear, the king had told his people about the threat they all face and said he was calling all the chiefs for a meeting. The citizens all hoped the chief s would see why the king was so worried and they hoped they would agree to help the king as well.

For a few chiefs and were men it was the first time they had ever been to Ironguard city. The city was a beautiful place and was always peaceful and busy. The city had everything a market, stalls for horses blacksmiths you name it. The city did have an arena but the city never had any dragon attacks so the arena was used for the warriors to battle not to the death just a friendly spar to entertain the crowd. Soon the guests of the city were approaching the palace. The palace was one of the best, biggest and nicest buildings ever made. The guards at the front of the palace lowered the gate so they could enter the palace the meeting was about to begin.

Destin the king of Ironguard city was at this moment in his war room talking to his captain of the guard about Drago's recent movements. The king's captain is called Talon the brave; he was named this because he is the best fighter in Ironguard city. Talon in the past few years was trying to get more information about Drago and his army. Over the years he discovered that Drago not only had men in his army but also dragons. This worried the king knowing that he could control the dragons. Something that the captain and king did not know was Drago had more than one army and they didn't know about his alpha. Another thing was the captain and his men had never fought against dragons before, Ironguard hadn't had a dragon attack in over 50 years, so if Drago were to attack they would be outmatched. The king and captain knew they would need help if Drago attacked so this is why he called the chiefs to this meeting. Everyone in the kingdom knew that if Drago took over Ironguard he could take over any village this if why Ironguard is so important.

As the king and captain were talking one of the king's servants came in to inform the king the chiefs have arrived.

"My king the chieftains have arrived and are wanting in the hall for you" the servant said bowing his head.

"Thank you me and the captain will be there in a minute" the king replied.

"Yes my king" the servant said bowing his head again before leaving.

As the servant left the king and the captain soon headed to the hall were the meeting was taking place.

"My king do you think the chiefs will agree to help us" the captain asked while walking to the hall with the king.

"I have faith in the chiefs I'm sure most of them will agree to help us when the time comes" the king said.

"I hope they do agree to help us sir, Drago's forcers are just too much for us to handle" the captain said.

"I know Talon however I fear even if they all agree to help us that we still won't be a march for Drago and his army, which is why during the meeting I will ask the chiefs if they know were the dragon rider is we need his help" the king said.

"The dragon rider sir, now he could be a powerful ally to us, over the years he has saved many lives including mine at one point" the captain said.

"Indeed Talon, the dragon rider has done great things over the years, he is a guardian of both men and dragons, and he may be our only hope in defeating Drago" the king said.

"I will inform our scouts if they see him they are to try and talk to him about coming to see you sir" the Captain said.

"Good and I will inform the chiefs about the rider as well but we will come on to that later, in the meantime let's see how many of the chiefs agree to help us" the king said as his guard opened the doors to the hall.

As they entered the hall they could see all the chiefs and their men. The chiefs were all sitting around the main table wanting for the king to start. As the king was heading to his seat he was happy that Stoick came to the meeting, he hoped that Stoick would tell the other chiefs who didn't know about Drago what happened all those years ago. When the king got to his seat he didn't sit down he was going to stand during the meeting.

"Thank you all for to this meeting" the king started.

"I have called this meeting because my city is under threat and all of you are too" the king said. As he said that the chiefs and their men started whispering amongst themselves wonder what or who was threating Ironguard.

"The threat we all face is an old enemy of the Archipelago and is a ruthless mad man who wants to make us his slaves and take over the world, his name is Drago Bludvist" the king said coldly.

When the king said Drago's name the chiefs started to talk again. Some of them were in shock that Drago was back and for one of the chiefs it was worrying news. Stoick couldn't believe Drago was coming back and now Drago was threating Ironguard, this was bad news. Gobber was just as shocked as Stoick was, when Stoick returned home after Drago killed the other chiefs the first person Stoick told was Gobber. The place where that meeting took place was an island called Odin's shore. It was an island with a large building in the middle of it were the chiefs would gather for a meeting. The island was now empty and no one lived there anymore. The king at that time didn't go to the meeting because Ironguard never had a dragon problem. The king raised his hands to quiet the chieftains down.

"My scouts have been spying on Drago and his men for a few years now and over the years he has got thousand in his army and somehow he can control dragons and he using them in his army too" the king informed them. The news the king was giving the chiefs was good, Drago not only had men on his army but dragons to, the chiefs could now see why the king called this meeting, and Drago was a threat to them all.

"Hold on a second who in the world is this Drago I've never heard of him" Dagur said crossing his arms. At that moment Stoick stood up to speak and say what and who Drago was. When he stood up all eyes were on him including Dagur's.

"Drago Bludvist is a mad man without fear or mercy and if he's built a dragon army god's helps us all" Stoick said setting back down with fear and worry in his eyes.

"Come on this Drago can't be that bad Stoick, so he has a dragon army, I say we sail to him and his army and KILL THEM ALL" Dagur shouted slamming his fist on the table and getting cheers from his men.

"Dagur cam yourself, Drago is a threat you should take seriously, his armada alone out numbers all of our fleets combined together, we can't face him on the sea we would all be killed" Talon said to the young chief. After Talon spoke Dagur sat back down and the king then stood up to speak.

"For those of you that don't know Drago was the one who killed the chiefs that all came before you" the king said. All the chiefs that didn't know were starting to see what kind of man Drago really was; he is a killer and insane. As the chief were talking the king looked towards Stoick and was about to ask him to tell the others what happened all those years ago, the chiefs needed to know what Drago was capable of.

"Stoick if you don't mind could you please tell everyone what happened when you and the other chiefs first met Drago" the king asked Stoick. Stoick had to take a moment to think about it, he never like telling this story because the chiefs that were killed were close friends of Stoicks. After thinking about it he looked at the king and gave him a small nod and the king nodded back. Stoick then stood up to explain what happened. The hall went into silence at that moment.

"Years ago there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon issue we all feared, we all gathered on Odin's shore for the meeting. During the meeting a stranger from a strange land came into the hall, covered in scars and wore what looked like a cape of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he Drago Bludvist was a man of the people, that his mission was to get protect us from the dragons, he claimed that he could control the dragons and he alone could keep us safe, if we all bowed down and follow him" Stoick explained getting laughter from the hall including Dagur.

"Now that's funny Stoick I mean us bow down to him, now that's funny" Dagur said laughing. However Stoick, Destin and many others in the hall weren't laughing as they knew the next part Stoick was about to say.

"I we laughed to, until he wrapped himself in his cape and stormed out, and before he left he said WHEN SEE HOW WELL YOU DO WITHOUT ME, and at that moment armoured dragons came crashing down from the roof burning the hall to the ground, I was the only one to escape" Stoick finished explaining getting nothing but silence in the hall, even Dagur was a loss for words. Stoick then spoke again.

"Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with, that is something I will never forget" he explained setting back down.

"Now you all see what we all face, if Drago and his army takeover Ironguard, he can take over any village with ease. So I ask you all will you help me and my people defend out city when the time comes" The king asked the chiefs standing up. All the chiefs at the meeting stood up and said I; it would take all of them to beat Drago and his army.

"Me and my people are grateful for this I would like to thank you all" the king said with a smile and all the chiefs nodding their heads.

"However I still fear that even with all our forces fighting together we still won't be a match for Drago, which is why we also need a new ally to help us, we need an edge and me and my men believe that the dragon rider is our hope in beating Drago and his dragon army" the king said.

The hall at that moment was filled with voices, the kings just said they need the dragon riders help, some of the chiefs don't believe he's real but other do. Everyone had heard tails of the rider and his army of dragons but some people thought he was just myth however many people still believed he was real.

"Come on the dragon rider, he doesn't even exist, he's just a myth" Dagur said with all his men agreeing.

"That's not true Dagur, years ago he saved my village from being overrun by invades, I saw him with my own eyes him and his night fury" the chief of the meatheads said. All the chief's men backed him up saying the rider was real.

"I know many of you don't believe he's real but I swear to you all he is. My men have seen him and his dragons many times over the years, he is the only person at this moment that is fighting Drago and his army, and from what my spy's say Drago has just increased the bounty on the riders heads. Over the years he has cost Drago many men and dragons, The rider is the only other person who can control the dragons, in fact he is the only person who can actually ride them, not even Drago and his men know how to ride dragons" the king explained.

Some of the men in the hall were shocked that the rider was fighting a war with Drago; they had all heard the tails that the rider was fighting someone but they had no idea that it would be Drago himself.

"Something else you all should know is Drago hires dragon trapper to capture dragons for his army so if you see any trappers arrest them and put them in jail, the less dragon's Drago has the better" the captain to all the chiefs and they all agreed with the captain the less dragons for Drago the better.

"So if any of you get a chance to speak to the dragon rider then please tell him the king of Ironguard calls for his aid, he and his dragons may be our only hope. Anyway I would like to thank you all for coming and agreeing to help my city as well, you all can leave the city when you wish, thank you all again" as the king said that he turned away and headed back to his war room with his captain.

As soon as the king left the hall the chiefs soon headed back to their ships to head home to their islands and prepare for the battle that lies ahead. However Stoick, Gobber and a few other members of Berk decided to stay in the city for a little longer to help find the long lost heir to Berk, Stoicks son Hiccup. The day Hiccup left Berk was a sad day for the whole village, Berk had lost their future chief and their current chief and his wife lost their son. Everyone felt sorry for Stoick and Valka, their son was the brightest of his age and they all knew he was going to make a great chief one day. No one ever understood the reason why he left, all they could hope that he was safe and one day would return home where he belongs.

Stoick and the others asked about the city saying they were looking for Hiccup but no one in the city had seen him. They all said what Hiccup looked like and what he might look like after 7 years but they still had no luck. Sadly Stoick again had to tell his wife that their son still wasn't found yet. Valka and Stoick were never the same after Hiccup left, Stoick hardly to days off from being chief and Valka didn't talk as much as she did. Apart from Stoick and Gobber the only person Valka really talked to was Ingrid Hofferson, Astrid's mother. When Hiccup and Astrid first met when they were younger, Valka and Ingrid got to know each other better. Ingrid was one of the few people Valka ever talked to; Ingrid couldn't imagine what Valka was going through losing her long child.

As the day went on the Vikings of Berk had no luck of finding Hiccup so they had to call it a day and head back to the ships and head home. As they left the city Stoick and Gobber were talking.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find him Stoick" Gobber said sadly lowering his head.

"It's alright Gobber, we'll find him one and bring him back home safe" Stoick said looking back at Gobber. Soon they reached the docks outside the city, got on their boats and sailed home. While on the boats Gobber wanted to know what the plan was for Drago.

"Stoick I know you 've got a lot on your mind but I need to ask, what's the plan for Drago, I mean with the dragons still attacking us we're in no shape for another war" Gobber asked the chief.

"When we get home we need to find the nest and destroy it, only then can we prepare for Drago and his army" the chief said.

"But we've looked for that damn nest for over 300 years, please tell you've got some new idea to find the nest" Gobber asked.

"Not yet but what I do know that if Drago finds the nest he will get more dragons for his army, we can't let that happen, if we destroy the nest the dragons will leave and won't all be in one location for Drago to get" the chief explained getting a nod from Gobber.

"Something else I wanted to ask you, it's about the dragon rider, do you thinks he's real Stoick" Gobber asked.

"I don't know Gobber, I haven't seen him but the kings men won't lie to their king and some of the other village claim the rider saved them, but still I don't know. All I can say is if I see him I'll believe that he's real and not a myth" Stoick said.

"Fair enough I guess I do hope he is real, we will need all the help we can get when we face Drago and his dragon army" Gobber said.

"I still can't believe he's back Gobber, what worries me if he finds out that I'm still alive and comes to Berk to finish the job, we can't survive an army like his on our own" Stoick said with worry in his eyes.

"You're not wrong Stoick, when we get back we should fortify the village just in case he does come" Gobber suggested.

"That's all we can do at this moment Gobber, we still don't know how strong his army really is, all we can do is hope that our all our forcers will be enough to beat him" Stoick said. As he said that the wind picked up and they would be home soon.

The meeting didn't end like last time but the news was not great. Stoicks worst fears had come true and the man he feared was going back to rule all and make everyone his slaves. None of them knew how strong Drago's army was however Drago didn't know how strong Hiccups army was. They both had Alpha's but Drago thinks he has the only one, he also thinks the alpha can control all the dragons; but he can't, not all dragons can be control by the alpha. One day Drago will see what dragons are truly capable of but when that day comes it will be his last.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 – Berk and an old friend

**Hi guys sorry for taking so long, this is my longest chapter yet, hope you all like it please leave a comment, enjoy.**

It had been two days since the meeting and after the meeting all the villages in the Archipelago and Ironguard were making improvements to their homes. More weapons were being made; houses were being built to withstand catapults, also more catapults were being made as well. There was a lot of tension in all the Viking villages and a lot of fear and worry too. The Vikings were scared that Drago and his army would come to their village first and not Ironguard. They all knew if his army came to any village that village would be destroyed and all the people who live there would be Drago' slaves. All the Viking warriors were also scared for their families, if Drago took over their village then who knows what would happen to them. So all the chiefs made the same decision, if Drago came all the women, children and elderly were to go to the beach and escape on the ships and head to Ironguard. Ironguard is the safest place in the Archipelago; they would be safe there for a while.

However on the island of Berk the Vikings were had something else to worry about other than Drago. It had now been a few weeks since their last dragon raid and they knew another was coming. If the dragons came then all their improvements to village will be destroyed and with Drago coming in the future they would have a huge disadvantage, they needed to find the nest and destroy it.

When Stoick and the others got back from Ironguard Stoick called a meeting in the mead hall to tell the village about the news of Drago. The Vikings of Berk were shocked when they heard that Drago was coming back, they all knew what happened all those years ago because Stoick told them but now Drago was threating Ironguard, if the Vikings of Berk weren't scared of Drago then they are now. Two days after the meeting Stoick called another to discuss about the dragons and how they are going to find the nest.

While this meeting was going on most of the village was now empty, only the kids and teens with a few guards were in the village. One of the teens that were just walking around the village was Astrid Hofferson. Astrid is a strong Viking warrior and is also called a divine beauty by many other young Viking boys. Over the last few years she had been visiting a few other villages with her parents. Her parents Ingrid and Aaron Hofferson were visiting some old friends in other villages and Astrid wanted to tag along. While she was in the other villages almost every boy came up to her to ask her out, and they all got the same reply a punch on the face or in rare moments a kick in the nuts. True was Astrid was waiting to find the right guy for her but she believes the guy she was meant to be with disappeared seven years ago. As she was walking around the village her friends spotted her and were coming over to talk to her.

"Hey Astrid slow down a sec would you" said a blonde female.

"Oh hi guys what's up" She replied.

Astrid's friends were all round her own age. Her friends were twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they are very stupid and always like breaking things and hitting each other, they can get into trouble anywhere they go. They usually get into trouble by tipping over yaks and then have to bring them up again as their punishment; Stoick always has to keep an eye on them. Another one of her friends was Fishlegs, he was the nerd of the group, and he always went on about the dragons telling the others about their speed, jaw strength, firepower and everything else. Everyone one knew he liked studying dragons but when it came to facing them he wasn't so good. One time he see a terrible terror get close to him and he ran into his house and never came out for a whole week. The last member of the group was Snotlout. Snotlout is like any typical Viking; he is very but is always goes on about and it gets really annoying. He always asks Astrid to go out with him but she always says the same thing, no. He still tries to impress Astrid but he always ends up getting a punch in the face, he was the first person to get a kick in the nuts by Astrid. Astrid still had many other friends around her own age on the island but she always hangs out with these guys.

Her friends walked over to her near the centre of the town to talk.

"We were just wondering, do you know what they're talking about in the meeting because we haven't a clue" Ruffnut asked her.

"My parents said it was just another meeting about the dragons, we need to find that nest" she replied back.

"You would think after 300 years of fighting we would have found the nest by now" Astrid said to her friends.

"You're right and with Drago coming we can't keep this fight up much long." Fishlegs said.

"Quit being a wimp Fishface, Drago and his dragons don't stand a chance against me" Snotlout said with a smug face crossing his arms.

"Really, Drago Bludvist the man that every Viking fears including Stoick the vast and you're going to kill him" Fishlegs said to Snotlout.

"Of course, Drago and his dragons won't know what hit them" Snotlout said with confidents.

"I bet if he came face to face with Drago he'd wet himself like the time he came face to face with Alvin" Tuffnut said getting laughter from everyone one expect Snotlout who was embarrassed that he brought that up.

Years ago Alvin and the outcasts invaded Berk and when they did Snotlout tried to attack Alvin but when Alvin turned around to face him Snotlout just stood in the same spot and wetted himself.

"Anyway the only real person who can go head to head with Drago and his dragons is the dragon rider" Fishlegs said.

"Oh come on, the rider is just a myth Fishface, he doesn't exist" Snotlout yelled.

"Snotlout several villages have seen him, even the kings captain said he saw the dragon rider, he does exist" Fishlegs said. Fishlegs was a huge fan of the dragon rider, he always wants to meet him and study his night fury that he rides.

"Those are just tales, I'm mean they say he riders a night fury, come on a night fury the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself, that's the biggest lie I've ever heard" Snotlout said.

"It would be awesome if he does exist, riding a dragon that blows stuff up, AWESOME!" Tuffnut said yelling the last part.

"Any man that can ride a night fury is hot in my book "Ruffnut said day dreaming about the rider. Tuffnut rolled his eyes at his sister's comment.

"Astrid what do you think, do you think he's real" Fishlegs asked her.

"I agree with what Stoick says, when I see him I'll believe he's real but we can't put our faith into someone who might not be real, so at this moment no I don't think he's real" She replied.

"I knew you would take my side babe" Snotlout said putting his arm around Astrid. However the second he did she took his hand and twisted it up against his back.

"Don't call me babe, got it" she said to Snotlout who was in pain at the moment.

"Got it, sorry" he said in pain. After he said sorry she let him go while the others just were laughing.

"Anyway I'm going go and train I'll caught you guys later" Astrid said leaving the group.

Astrid spent her evenings in the forest training with her axe. She got that axe from Hiccup when he was still on Berk; she never got to thank him. Hiccup made the axe before he left and left it in Gobber's shop so he'd find it and give it to Astrid. Hiccup leaving really had a big effect Astrid; she never understood the reason why he left. Ever since he left Berk hadn't been the same, Astrid just went in the forest and continued her training to get her mind off Hiccup she really missed him. The only people who knew she missed Hiccup were her parents Ingrid and Aaron Hofferson. Her parents felt sorry for her that she lost her closest friend.

As Astrid was heading into the forest the meeting in the mead hall had just finished. All the Vikings were heading out of the heading and continuing their duties. The only Vikings that were in the hall were Stoick and Gobber. They were just about the dragons and the nest.

"There's got to be a way of finding the nest Gobber" Stoick said to his friend who was drinking out of his mug.

"Stoick we've been looking for the nest for over 300 years and we haven't even gotten close maybe we should just give on the nest and focus on Drago" Gobber said looking at the chief.

"Gobber we can't, if both of them attack at the same time we would all be killed, we need to find and destroy the nest" Stoick said with worry in his voice.

"You're right Stoick but again the same problem how we're going to find the nest, it's like I said we can't get close to finding it" he said.

"The only way we're ever going to find the nest is if we have a guide to show us were it is but no one had ever been to the nest so that idea gets thrown out" Gobber continued. When Gobber said guide Stoick just got an idea.

"Gobber I think you just gave me an idea" Stoick said looking a bit happier.

"What idea" Gobber asked rising an eyebrow.

"We need a guide to lead us to the nest so tell me this, what is the only thing that can get to the nest" Stoick asked Gobber.

"A dragon" Gobber replied still confused.

"Exactly, we're going to use a dragon to lead us to the nest" Stoick said standing up.

"That sounds crazy Stoick but then again so is trying to find a nest full of dragons but do you think it will work" Gobber asked.

"It has too Gobber, we don't have any other ideas and we need the dragon gone now" the chief said.

"We haven't actually tried something like this before, it's crazy but not a bad idea" Gobber said getting up and starting to walk out the hall with the chief.

"How many dragons do we still have in the arena Gobber" Stoick asked.

"Just the one Stoick, a gronckle, the rest got away during the last raid" Gobber said as he and Stoick got outside the hall.

"Ok I need you to build something big enough to hold the gronckle but not too big we still need it to find on the ship" Stoick explained to Gobber.

"Alright I can do that but it will take me about a week to make" Gobber said.

"Good the ice won't start setting in for another few weeks so we have time" Stoick said happy that it wouldn't take long to build.

"Alright I best get to then, by the way Stoick where's Valka at I haven't seen her all week" Gobber asked concerned for his best friend's wife.

"She alright Gobber, it was Hiccup's birthday a week ago so she like to spend time in his room just going through his old things" Stoick said in a sad voice.

"Gods I forgot it was his birthday a week ago, what age would he be now Stoick 15" Gobber asked.

"I Gobber he would, I hope he's safe" Stoick said looking down still sad.

"Don't worry old friend I sure he's fine" Gobber said Patting Stoick on the back and then heading to his shop.

As Gobber was heading to the shop Stoick then turned around and started to head to his house to see how his wife was. Valka was always trying to put a brave face on but Stoick knew his wife she was still sad that Hiccup was here. He was sad too and he wished his son was back but Stoick at least had stuff to do to get his mind off things. Before Hiccup left Valka was always with Hiccup, she spent as much time with her son as she could. She still does jobs around the house and village but no matter what job she did her thoughts always went back to her son.

While Stoick was heading home and Astrid was training, Hiccup and Toothless were flying in the air doing their favourite hobby exploring new lands. Hiccup was still adding pieces onto his map he had started making years ago. They both loved see new places and discovering new dragons as well. They weren't with any of the other dragons it was just the two of them, the other dragons were resting because earlier on they had just rescued a lot of dragons from Drago's best dragon trapper. The guy's name is Eret son of Eret, he calls himself the world's finest and greatest dragon trapper alive and it was true. He always had large shipment of dragons for Drago because one time he came back to Drago empty handed and for that Drago gave him a brand mark on his chest, he knew never to fail Drago again. During the raid earlier Hiccup and his dragons did get most of the dragons free but some he could not. The biggest prize for Eret was really the dragon rider it was his night fury. No one has ever shot down a night fury before and he wants to give that dragon to Drago.

At this moment Hiccup and Toothless had just another new land to add to their map. The map was getting bigger and bigger, Hiccup was sure no Viking had ever seen some of these new lands before he is the first. Over the years he had not only discovered new lands but also dragon secrets as well. Over the first few years he had found that the fins on Toothless's back could go into a v shape and that would improve flying when they were turning sharp turns. However the biggest he had discovered was Toothless could start glowing which made him faster and more powerful than any other dragon. No other dragon could do this but Hiccup believed that the only Toothless could do this was because his bond with Toothless was strong and dragons needed a rider to unlock this. He called this titan mode and to him this was proof that dragons and Vikings were meant to be together. The pair agreed that they should only use titan mode in extreme moments, they wanted to use to surprise Drago not even this alpha could take on Toothless now. Toothless will be able to hurt Drago's alpha but not kill him, Hiccups alpha had to do that.

Hiccup had now just finished drawing on his new island on his map.

"So bud what should we name it" He asked Toothless who just itched his arm pit.

"Itchy arm pit it is" Hiccup said writing the name on the map.

"So bud what do you say just keep going" He said looking at the new land. Toothless nodded his head at Hiccup. Hiccup soon mounted Toothless and they were up in the air again.

They have been flying for about ten minutes and soon were coming up to a new island they had not been too yet. However what Hiccup and Toothless didn't know was they had been to this island before. The island they were coming up to was Berk. Hiccup had no idea; they were coming to the back of the island so they couldn't see the village. As they were approach the island they soon found a cove they could rest in for a while. While the pair was resting Hiccup was looking around the cove they were in and started to think he had been here before. Hiccup swears he had been here before but he couldn't remember when. When it struck him this was the cove were he first met Toothless which meant he was on Berk. Hiccup at that moment got up with his face in shock.

"Bud we're on Berk" Hiccup said looking at Toothless with a shocked face. When he said Berk Toothless was a bit shocked too, it had been seven years since they were on Berk.

"Come on bud we need to go" Hiccup said but as he got onto Toothless he and Toothless heard a noise coming from outside the cove. It sounded like a monstrous nightmare fighting someone. Hiccup let out a sigh because he knew couldn't just leave the nightmare to eat someone he had to save who was in danger.

"Come on bud we need to save whoevers in trouble" he said and Toothless agreed they soon left the cove to stop the nightmare from killing someone.

5 minutes earlier Astrid was still training in the forest. All she did was taking her axe and throw it at a tree. She wanted to be the best warrior she could and always kept up her training when she could. She also liked going into the forest because it reminded her of the times when she and Hiccup would go into the forest to explore. They had some good times when they were kids all good memories. Astrid was also thinking about what Stoick said when he and the others got back from Ironguard. She was shocked when Stoick said Drago was coming back but not only with thousands of men but dragons as well this was crazy. She also couldn't believe that Drago wanted to take over Ironguard, she and everyone else knew that if Drago took Ironguard he could take over any were. She wondered how Drago could live with himself killing thousand of innocent people, what kind of monster does that. Her thoughts also went to the dragon rider, Astrid never will say it but she hopes the dragon rider is real. Over the years she had heard tales about the rider and his night fury. She didn't believe them at first but as more and more tales were told she started to believe he was real. She too was surprised that the rider was fighting Drago; the rider was really giving people a lot of hope.

As she was training she saw a large dark shadow flying over her. Thinking it was a dragon she hid in the bushes to hide. She didn't know what kind of dragon it was but she did see that it was heading to were the cove was so she headed were too. She really should have gone back to the village for back up but she wanted to prove to everyone that she was a warrior and didn't need help. As she got closer to the cove she soon heard rustling behind her. As Astrid turned around a monstrous nightmare charged out of the bushes and pinned her to the ground. Astrid never had time to react; when the nightmare pinned her down she dropped her axe. Astrid was now pinned to the ground in the claws of a nightmare. She closed her eyes as she saw the nightmare getting ready to fire and kill her. Astrid couldn't believe it; she did all those hard days of training and because of a nightmare all of it was for nothing.

As the nightmare was going to fire it was suddenly tackled by another dragon. As the nightmare was tackled the dragon let go of Astrid and then continued to fight back against the dragon that attack him. Astrid got up as fast as she could and run away and hid behind a tree to watch the battle. She got a shock when she saw the dragon that saved her, it was a night fury. Astrid was not only in shock but she was confused as well. She was confused because why would a dragon save her and why was the night fury wearing a saddle. That's when it struck, "No it couldn't be" she thought to herself, Astrid believes she is looking at the dragon rider's night fury. The dragons had stopped fighting but were still circling each other. At this moment Astrid saw a figure appear from behind the trees. The figure was wearing a riding vest and a helmet that covered his entire face. Astrid thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, because the person she knew she was looking at was the dragon rider. The dragon rider was walking up to the nightmare without any weapons to defend him; Astrid then thought he was a bit crazy. The nightmare saw him and then charged straight at him. Toothless just stayed still as he knew what Hiccup was doing. When close, Hiccup bent down, stuck his hand and made the nightmare faint to the ground (Like what Valka does to Toothless in the second movie).

Astrid's jaw almost hit the ground, the dragon rider just made a monstrous nightmare faint to the ground like it was nothing. Astrid only peeked around the tree she was hiding behind in case the dragon rider wasn't that friendly to Vikings. As the rider got back to his feet he and his night fury were looking around to see who the nightmare was attacking. The rider took off his helmet to see better. At that moment Astrid's eyes were in shock again as she was looking at the face of the dragon rider. It may have been seven years but Astrid could tell who he is. She could tell who it was because of his eyes, those bright green forest looking eyes were was something she never forgot, the person she was looking at was Hiccup.

Astrid got out from behind the tree and started walking slowly towards Hiccup. Hiccup and Toothless had their backs turned until Astrid spoke,

"Hiccup" she said making the pair turn around. Hiccup's eyes lit up as he realised who he was looking at.

"Astrid" Hiccup said looking at in shock too. Toothless was just looking on as they looked at each other, he thought it would be best just to keep out of it, he could see Astrid was no threat.

"Hiccup I can't believe your back, I mean I never thought I would see you again" Astrid said running up to him giving him a hug. Hiccup hugged her back.

Hiccup let out a small laugh, "It's great to see you again too Astrid. Soon Astrid let go and then punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Ouch, what was that for" Hiccup asked holding his shoulder.

"For staying away for seven years, Hiccup where have you been" she asked.

" I'm been living with dragons for the past seven, rescuing them, training them, and also taking the fight to an evil mad man who wants to take over the world" Hiccup replied saying the last part a bit fast.

"That's something else I can't believe, you're the dragon rider" Astrid said. Hiccup just shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his head.

"But Hiccup It still doesn't answer my question, why did you leave"? Astrid asked him seriously.

"Astrid 8 years ago I found a dragon in the forest and bonded with him for a year, but as I was bonding with him I learned what everyone on Berk thought of dragons, that they are killing machine that don't show mercy but everyone's wrong" Hiccup said. All this was a huge shock to Astrid but she everything Hiccup was saying she believed. Hiccup then continued to explain more.

"I left Berk because I feared what would happen to Toothless if I didn't leave and the others found out" Hiccup said.

"Wait a minute who's Toothless" she asked looking confused.

"Him" Hiccup said plainly and pointed to Toothless who was just looking at a butterfly go by.

"Hold on sec, the dragon you trained is a night fury" Astrid asked in shock. Hiccup just let out a smile and shrugged his shoulders again.

"And you named the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself, Toothless" Astrid said confused again raising an eyebrow.

"He has retractable teeth so the name just stuck" he explained. Astrid when looked over at Toothless who gave out a smile showing him toothless and then bring out his teeth. Astrid couldn't believe that she was looking at a night fury and it wasn't attacking her. She had been taught her whole life that dragons are evil and attach on sight but that wasn't true, and the proof was right in front of her.

"Hiccup this is amazing, come on we need to let your parents know your back" Astrid said heading back to the village.

"Astrid wait"! Hiccup shouted. Astrid then stopped and looked back at Hiccup.

"I can't go back, not yet" Hiccup said, Astrid looked at him confused.

"Why"? She asked him.

"If I go to the village they'll kill Toothless, I left to protect him, and I can't take the risk". He explained.

Hiccup you're the dragon rider and the chiefs son, they'll listen to you, I mean you've saved so many life's over the years, I've heard all the stories of the dragon rider" Astrid said trying to get Hiccup to change his mind.

"It's not just Toothless's safety I'm worried about, it's Berk's too" he said.

"What do you mean" she asked.

You've heard that I'm fighting Drago Bludvist right" he asked her. Astrid gave him a nod.

"If I came back to Berk and he finds out, then never mind Ironguard, Berk would be the first place he comes to and I can't put all of your lives in danger, that's why I can't come home, not until this war is over" he explained hoping she would understand.

Astrid tried to think of something to say but she couldn't think of anything. Hiccup was right, Drago would come to Berk, as much as she wanted to bring him back to the village but she couldn't, his reason was a good reason.

She looked down and let out a sigh," I understand" she said. She then looked back up to him to change the subject.

"So Hiccup" she said sitting down, "Where have you been living for the past seven years" she asked him. Hiccup then came over to sit with her while Toothless was just sleeping.

"Well, after me and Toothless left we soon followed other dragons to a nest in the Arctic, We've been living there for the past seven years, I call it the dragon sanctuary" he explained.

"Wow, so I take it there are a lot of dragons there" she asked.

"Yep" he laughs a little, "Too many to count" he said

"Is there a lot of new dragons that we don't know about" she asked him.

"Quite a bit, I take it you don't know about the alpha do you." He said. Astrid looked at him a little surprised when he said alpha.

"Alpha, there's an alpha dragon" she said a little shocked.

" He's called a bewilderbeast and is the king of all dragons, plus as the alpha he control's all dragons but there are a few dragons he can't control, one being a night fury" he said looking at Toothless.

That's incredible, so does the alpha listen to you like Toothless and what about the other dragons do they listen to you too" she asked.

"Well I bonded with them all so yes, they all listen to me, even the alpha, if you show them respect and earn their loyalty there's nothing a dragon won't do for you" he said.

"Hiccup, I know this is a lot to ask but I was wondering if you could maybe teach me how to train a dragon, if it's alright with you" she asked him. Hiccup was surprised by this.

"Really you want to learn how to ride a dragon" he said to her.

I do, clearly everything I've been taught is wrong, so I want to see the creatures dragons really are like you see them" she said.

"I'd be more than happy to teach you Astrid" he said getting up, "But I need to get back to the sanctuary, so meet me at the cove tomorrow and I'll teach you everything I've learned, he said with a smile.

"Thank you" she said getting up, "and Hiccup" she said going over to him. Hiccup was about to get onto Toothless when Astrid grabbed him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The kiss was a bit of a shock to Hiccup but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it.

"Thanks for coming back" she said and then turned round to head back to the village.

Hiccup just stood there for a moment with a small smile on his face that is until he turned to see Toothless giving him a funny face.

"What are you looking at" he said fast and got on Toothless. Toothless just laughs as he goes on the air heading back home with Hiccup.

This was a great day for Hiccup not only did he see Astrid again but now the world was about to get another dragon rider too, the future was looking bright.


End file.
